This invention relates generally to a mechanism for opening a door to a compartment and, more particularly, to a mechanism for opening a deck lid of a vehicle from inside the space enclosed by the deck lid.
Typically, the deck lid or door to a trunk space is opened by a key being inserted and turned in a lock cylinder from a position exteriorly of the deck lid or by a button or lever that is positioned within the passenger compartment of the vehicle. While it has been suggested that a handle be placed in the interior of the trunk space, because of numerous difficulties, to date, vehicle manufacturers have not included a device specifically for opening the trunk from the inside of the trunk space. Even fold down rear seats, which are common in many vehicles today, cannot be folded down from within the trunk space. Although placement of a release mechanism in the trunk space has been suggested in the prior art, no commercially acceptable mechanism or device has been developed. Therefore, if a person is within the trunk space when the deck lid is closed, there is no way for a person to open the deck lid and get out of the trunk.
When the deck lid is closed, the space within the trunk is typically small and very dark. Although a light source is typically provided in a trunk to provide light to the trunk space when the trunk space is open, these lights are deactivated when the trunk is closed, in order to prevent excessive drain on the battery of the vehicle. Therefore, when a person is trapped within a trunk, it is nearly impossible to see anything within the trunk, such that even if a release mechanism were operable within the trunk, a person would not be able to find the mechanism after the deck lid had been closed. Furthermore, due to the cramped and tight space within a trunk, a person""s movements to reach and operate a release mechanism are extremely restricted.
This inability to open a trunk of a vehicle from inside the trunk space has unfortunately led to many injuries and even deaths over the years. When the deck lid is closed, the interior space of the trunk may reach extreme temperatures during the summer time, such that a person can only survive therein for a short period of time. Typically, these injuries and deaths occur to children, who enter the trunk to either play or hide and then trap themselves within the trunk by closing the deck lid.
Because a person trapped within the trunk of the vehicle may be a small child, the person""s abilities to respond to a release mechanism within the trunk may be limited. Even if a handle, button or the like is visible to a child, the child may be too afraid to even attempt to use the device or may be too weak to activate the release mechanism. Because there is no way to detect the child within the trunk, the child may remain trapped therein until the trunk is opened from the outside.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an interior trunk release mechanism which is highly visible under minimal lighting conditions such as when the deck lid of the trunk is closed. Furthermore, the release mechanism should be easily recognizable and operable even by children, and should avoid damage or deterioration of existing vehicle systems, such as the battery or electrical system, while remaining operable even when the vehicle is shut off. In the event that an occupant in the trunk may be a small child, the release mechanism preferably should be operable to automatically detect the presence of a person within the trunk and to automatically assist the person in opening the trunk in response to such detection.
The present invention is intended to provide a mechanical apparatus for activating a release mechanism for a deck lid of a trunk of a vehicle from within the interior space of the trunk.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a release system is adapted for use in opening a deck lid of a vehicle and is positionable within a compartment substantially enclosed by the deck lid. The release system comprises an electrically operable actuating device which is connectable to the release mechanism and at least one of a manual input device and an occupant detector, said actuating device being operable to at least partially actuate the release mechanism to open the deck lid in response to a user input to said manual input device or a detection of an occupant within the compartment by said occupant detector. Preferably, the release system comprises a self contained release module which is connectable to the release mechanism of the deck lid and electrically connected to a power source, such as a vehicle battery or the like.
Preferably, the occupant detector comprises a temperature sensor and/or motion sensor and determines the presence of a person or animal within the trunk in response to detection of motion or a predetermined temperature. Preferably, the manual input device comprises a handle and may further comprise a handle sensor at the handle which is operable to detect movement of the handle and/or touching of the handle. The handle may comprise a bright color and be in contrast to a dark background upon which it is installed. Preferably, the color is selected to convey a safe and friendly image to a child, such as a yellow or bright green color.
The assist device is operable to ease manual operation of the handle as the handle is moved to activate the release mechanism. The assist device may also be operable independent of any manual movement of the handle, while the handle may be operable independent of the assist device, in case power is disconnected from the assist device. Preferably, the assist device comprises an electrically operated solenoid, a gas-operated piston, or a compressed spring which is connected to the handle or to a lever or extension connected to the handle.
In one form, the release system may further comprise an illumination source. Preferably, the illumination source comprises a self-luminous light, such as a Tritium gas capsule, and/or may comprise a non-incandescent light, such as a light emitting diode or any other illumination source. The illumination source is operable to provide either direct or indirect illumination to the handle of the present invention. The illumination source may be temporarily activated upon closure of the deck lid and may be further activated upon an activating event, such as movement of the handle or detection of a person or animal within the trunk space by the occupant detector.
In another form, the release system includes a control, which is operable to activate the actuating device in response to said manual input device and/or said occupant detector. The control may be further operable to activate and deactivate the illumination source in response to one or more activating events, and may provide an audio signal to an occupant in response to detection of the occupant.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the release system includes a handle, a release assist device, an occupant detection system, an illumination source and a control circuit. The handle is interconnected to a release mechanism of the compartment and at least partially provides a mechanical advantage such that the release mechanism may be activated upon exertion of less than 20 Newtons in a predetermined direction on the handle. The illumination source provides illumination to the handle and is activated by the control circuit upon an occurrence of an activating event.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a release system is adapted for use in opening a compartment of a vehicle and is positionable within the compartment and substantially enclosed by a lid. The lid is openable by an electrically controlled latch. The release system is adapted to activate the latch in response to an activation of the release system.
In one form, the release system includes an electro-mechanical device which activates the latch when at least a portion of the device is moved. Preferably, the electro-mechanical device is a button and the activation is a pressing of the button.
In another form, a release system adapted for use in opening a deck lid of a vehicle is provided, the release system being positionable within a vehicle compartment (such as a trunk compartment) that is at least partially closed by the deck lid, the compartment having a release mechanism for opening the deck lid. The release system is adapted for operation from the interior of the compartment and includes an assist device. The assist device is connectable to the release mechanism and comprises at least one of an electrically operable actuating device, a mechanically operable actuating device and a gas operable actuating device. The release system includes at least one of a manual input device and an occupant detector. The assist device is operable to actuate the release mechanism to open the deck lid in response to either or both of a user input to the manual input device or a detection of an occupant within the compartment by the occupant detector. In one embodiment, the assist device comprises a solenoid. In another embodiment, the assist device comprises a gas operable actuating device, such as a piston in communication with a compressed gas source, which is connectable to the release mechanism. In yet another embodiment, the assist device comprises a mechanically operable actuating device such as compressed spring member.
Therefore, the present invention provides a trunk release system which is easily recognizable and operable by a child, as children are the ones typically harmed by being trapped in a trunk. The release system is easy to activate and is preferably a bright friendly color so as not to frighten or confuse a child who may be trapped within the trunk. Preferably, the release system further comprises an automatic assist device which is operable to automatically assist a person to activate the trunk release in response to a detection of a person within the trunk and/or an attempt by the person to activate the release mechanism. Furthermore, an illumination source is preferably provided to increase the visibility of the release mechanism. The illumination source should only be activated for a limited period of time in order to prevent excessive drain on the battery of the vehicle.